looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lola Bunny Show
The lola bunny show wiill star bugs' girlfriend lola bunny she will regain her personality from the looney tunes show only she will be voiced by tara strong the show will follow lola's adventures in the city and her struggles in real life the show will run for 8 seasons with 40 episodes for each season she will also gain the ability to break the fourth wall in a style similar to spider man in the show ultimate spider man Season 1 # Lola in the big city-Lola bunny moves to new York where she struggles to find a job #elastic Lola-when Lola is teleported to a comic book world she must face her nemesis king spider when he attempts to put the city in his webs #Lola's wardrobe malfunction-Lola has a wardrobe malfunction and must get new clothes before all her clothes rip off #lola vs tron-when Lola get's transported into a game of tron and must find a way out (Note: this episode will have Lola animated in the same style of the tron/minute to win it parody from the show mad minute to flynn it Lola notices it by saying "whoa mad TV show style" thus breaking the fourth wall #summer-Lola get's into the summer by going swimming but when a mean lifeguard kicks her out wedgie style Lola must save the pool and get her friends summer back #Lola the Fugitive - Lola is chased by a police officer who confused with a burglar who looks like her. #the tale of excalibugs-when Lola comes down with the flu Tina reads her a medieval story of a knight and her friends quest to save bunnalot and retrieve the mythical sword excalibugs #Car Madness - Lola goes to her driving test, but she always falls it because of she always crashes with everything. #enemy agent-Lola get's a job as a secret agent her first mission is to stop a Russian fox agent from stealing the statue of liberty #Paris Trouble - Lola goes to Paris where she is chased by a hungry giant toad. #Lola in space-Lola must help a space crew stop Marvin the martian from blowing up the earth and fast #Lola pranksalot-Lola tired of getting pranked decides to take a stand but might get more then she bargained for #spooked silly-Lola celebrates Halloween but when a Halloween ghost escapes she must stop him before it's too late #merry Christmas Lola bunny-Lola feels she ruins Christmas every year so she decides to try and fix it for once but has trouble #bully for Lola-Lola encounters el toro who picks on Lola and all her friends with all the bully tortures swirlies noogies wet willies arm burns and of course wedgies the gang agrees to try and stop him #Genie Idiot - Lola finds a lamp with a genie who annoys her with her bad luck wishes. #Lola goes west-Lola must save her cousin from Texas's saloon from a band of coyotes before they take all she's got #bionic arm-Lola get's a bionic arm and takes it too far and get's herself injured on purpose to get more robotic parts #captain Lola-in a special episode Lola and her crew must find the lost treasure before captain turtle soup finds it and spends it all on himself #were rabbit-lola is cursed when she is bitten by a werewolf now she is forced to turn into a werewolf when she looks at the moon #teenage mutant ninja rabbits-Lola plays the wise master Lola in this parody of teenage mutant ninja turtles after four ordinary rabbits are mutated by a radioactive soda pop and must work together to fight they're greatest enemy the fudder played by Elmer Fudd and his minions samtop played by Yosemite Sam and duck eddy played by daffy duck #Lola meets Unikitty-when Lola and her friends end up in cloud cuckoo land they meet up with Unikitty and her friends #Lola through dimensions-Lola finds a inventions and ends up in different dimensions #behind the scenes-with the new year beginning lola decides to give the viewers a behind the scenes look #elastic Lola vs princess sparkles-when a mad tyrant unicorn (voice of Andrea libdeman) is blasting the city to bits elastic Lola must stop her #Lola meets wonder wabbit-Lola meets her favorite superhero wonder wabbit (voiced by the actress in the recent wonder woman movie) but must help her when she is put in a wedgie inducing crane #elastic Lola vs count spankulot-when a spank happy vampire invades elastic Lola's city he must stop him form spanking every civilian there #Lola's kitty-Lola meets a stray cat suffering on the sidewalk so she adopts it and gives it a bath hilarity ensues #rap up-with a rap battle competition in the midst Lola is giving bad memories as she used to be a rap star but lost a competition due to her running out out of rhymes the gang must convince her to try again #Lola and sandy-Lola bunny decides to make her bikini bottom friend sandy cheeks happy due to her bad day #The Binding-in a parody of The shining bugs and the gang are set up with a new house after they're house is wrecked but the rest of the gang must survive as Lola goes insane #lolarella-in a parody of Cinderella Lola plays a servant girl who is given wedgies by her evil stepmother and sisters but get's a chance to change it all when she is visited by her fairygodbunny and meets prince bugs #spy vs spy vs Lola-the black and white spy's bury the hatchet to get rid of Lola to hilarious results #The legend of the masked bunny girl-Lola plays a parody of the lone ranger called the masked bunny girl as it tells of the time she saved the west from a outlaw #Lolra princess of Gray paw-Lola discovers she is royalty and must use her sword say the special phrase and become Lolra princess of Graypaw #Black and White-In this special episode Lola and her friends are transported to a Black and White cartoon when The Black and White spy's try to escape from it #Sailor Lola-in a parody of Sailor Moon Lola meets a magical cat who tells her of her past of her being a royal princess and gives her a magical staff giving her magical powers #Wonder Wabbit and Elastic Lola-In the comic book world Wonder Wabbit and Elastic Lola team up to stop alien invaders and then decide to form a team of other superheroes the first to join is Super Bugs #The Looney League-Wonder Wabbit,Elastic Lola,Super Bugs,E Arrow,Cypork,and Batduck form The Looney league and must stop Wex Wuthor when he finds out all the heroes weaknesses #Lola vs Crusher-In a wrestling match Lola must face the crusher to prove woman can wrestle Season 2 # The search for Slenderbunny-The legend of Slenderbunny spreads around so Lola decides to look for him # Evil pet's-In a parody of the Bruce Campbell movie evil dead Lola must fend off zombie pets when she tries to bring her cat sweet pea back to life # Evil pet's 2-Lola trapped in a cabin is must survive an army of more evil pets but she soon ends up getting possessed going crazy and even erasing her hand but then replaces it with a chainsaw but then ends up getting sent to medieval times # Lola vs the forces of darkness-Now trapped in Medieval times Lola must face an evil army of the dead and find a way home #Lola of the Mounties-Lola Bunny is a Mountie and must capture the notorious french criminal Jacque frock lock #Lola in don't deal with the devil-in a parody of cuphead Lola must defeat the devil to save her soul #vulgar words-Lola must control herself from swearing #Auntie of dragons-picking up where wabbit episode excalibugs left off bugs must search for Lola but then when bugs is captured Lola must save him #Lola: warrior princess-in a special parody Lola is a warrior princess in Scottish times fighting in a war against a cruel leader with her friend sheamus and his special bullet shooting (Note: yes sheamus is the same sheamus from the one bugs bunny cartoon) #Lola Pool-in this episode Lola plays a fourth wall breaking red and black suit wearing slashing shooting mercenary who is also a rabbit attempting to find her boyfriend who has been captured by the the evil acme boardman #Under the ocean-Lola must deliver a pizza to king Neptune and fast for if it's late she will get a wedgie and a spanking #Lola the teacher-when Lola is hired as a school teacher she finds it more then she bargained mostly because of the wedgies and pantsings as well as the swirlies #Tina vs the bully-Tina must deal with a bully when it gives her nothing but wedgies pantsings and swirlies Lola and the other girls try to help but they end up victims as well #claudette returns-Claudette dupri returns to seek revenge on lola but ends up getting a hanging wedgie on the statue of liberty #pool time-Lola goes to the pool but must deal with hello nurse constantly trying to humiliate her in the end Lola get's back at her with an atomic wedgie but get's a wedgie herself #the auntie of dragons vs Claudette dupri-Claudette dupri plans to steal Lola's dragon eggs but ends up getting spanked by Lola's dragon #Claudette joins a club-Claudette decides to run a club for villains trying to get revenge on Lola with hello nurse but in the end the boys turn against them and give them both a wedgie and a spanking #swimsuit lola-lola get's out her old swimsuit and tans herself but finds out it might not be a good idea since the boys go wild over her giving her spanking causing her to eep showing handmarks and wedgies making them hurt more #Lola the Easter bunny-with Easter coming up Lola dresses up as the Easter bunny but struggles when everyone gives her a bad time and Claudette dupri plans to capture her to tell her the secrets of Easter but turns out Claudette dupri never had a good Easter ever #The Irish vacation-Lola goes to Ireland and finds a leprechaun but when Claudette dupri tries to capture his gold Lola helps him keep her from stealing it #Know your meme- lola and the gang are shocked to discover that internet memes have invaded they're neighborhood it's up to her and her friends to stop them before it's too late #Friday the 13th-Lola reveals not to believe in bad luck but when it's Friday the 13th and bad luck happens to her everywhere she goes she must get rid of it before it's too late #Claudette's just desserts-Claudette Dupri is sent to a dessert factory but finds it too challenging #Toilet Trouble-Lola struggles to find a bathroom after eating a bad carrot burger #Agent Lola-Lola becomes a secret agent and must stop Claudette Dupri from stealing the prized golden crown of England #Lola's mornings-Lola's typical morning's are explored #Lola & Tina's excellent adventure-Lola and Tina end up in time limbo and must find a way back to they're time #Marvin's Lament-Marvin the martian must face the music when he has trouble with his trigger finger #Lola babysits junior-sylvester leaves Lola to babysit his son sylvester junior who seems like a brat at first but when junior and Lola end up being captured they bond as they must escape as nasty canasta is on the prowl luckily yosemite sam heard everything and called the police prompting nasty canansta to say he would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids #Lola & Tina's bogus journey-Lola & TIna must team up again as two evil versions of them are created #really angry birds-Lola meets the angry birds when they crash through her roof and tell her what happened with the pigs stealing they're eggs Lola then is shocked to reveal they don't have homes so in the end she let's them live with her as they are seen sleeping with each other #a little shellfish-Lola encounters a king shellfish who cares only about himself Lola must stop his tyranny using wacky antics #coyote meets wolf-wile cotyote and ralph wolf meet and notice how similar they look and decide to swithc places #Mr. Pickles Trouble-when mr.pickles is on a rampage lola bunny must get her chainsaw hand back and defeat him and send him back to hell #Lola and sonic: mad dash-lola and sonic the hedegehog team up to stop dr.eggman and cecil turtle from taking over the world but they create a new robot by the name of meta turtle but meta turtle has a change of heart seeing after they are done they are gonna scrap him and gets dr. eggman and cecil arrested by the police #Lola squad-after watching suicide squad and the world under invasion from lord Dominator Lola assembles of group of villains to save it in exchange for parole the members are me-ouch from massive monster mayhem,the shredder,cecil turtle,plankton,manray,dr.eggman,loincloth,claudette dupri,vilgax and kylo ren with Lola leading the ream into battle this could go either way cause if any of the members disobey her they will be electrocuted #G.I. Lola-Lola becomes an army marine and must prove herself when a russain overlord plans to take over #the hobokian penguin-playboy penguin meets Lola and instantly coos over her but must help her when Cecil turtle wants to sell him to the highest bidder #Sonic Shoes-When Lola get's her hands on sonic the hedgehog's shoes he goes around the area causing trouble including give Tina Russo a wedgie #disciplined Russian-joshie bunny is spyed on by claudette dupri lola helps joshie get rid of her in the end joshie spanks her good leaving her with a red bottom Season 3 # The Tango-Joshie struggles to show Ms.cougar how much he cares for her so he learns the tango with disastrous results # spanks for nothing-joshie having enough of all the bad behavior spanks every naughty person the girls ban together to stop him but to no avail at each turn # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 (final season) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #